


Bad day

by Jayshadow44



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Pranks, Tubbo is having a bad day, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men, they just vibe at a lake afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayshadow44/pseuds/Jayshadow44
Summary: Tubbo is having a bad day. Sapnap finds him and cheers him up at the expense of George's sanity.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & GeorgeNotFound, Tubbo & Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 225





	Bad day

Tubbo wasn't having a good day

It started in the morning, when he woke up exhausted, despite having slept for much longer than he normally would’ve. Not to mention, the day before he and Tommy had done some way too much sparring, so now all of his muscles ached.

Of course when he went to go get something to eat somebody had taken all the good food so he was stuck with toast (There wasn’t even any jam!) before continuing on with his day.

Similar things continued throughout the day; He stubbed his toe while leaving l’manberg, he tripped and scraped his arm while running through the woods. A branch fell on his head and now he has a headache.

In his opinion, that tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes were pretty justified.

He moved to sit down, leaning against a tree and putting his head onto his knees. He didn’t know why today had to be just so bad. Normally when Tommy would make fun of him it wouldn't bother Tubbo, quite the opposite. Normally it would make him happy to have the banter with his friend, but today when Tommy called him names he just wanted to cry. Of course, he made sure not to do it in front of Tommy. Tommy wouldn't have made fun of him, but its common knowledge that Tommy isn't… the best at comforting sad people, and Tommy hated feeling useless.

Breaking down in front of his friend would have only made things worse. So instead Tubbo was here, back scratching against the rough bark of a tree, sore from training and entirely uncomfortable, sobbing into his own knees. Normally this clearing would cheer Tubbo up when he was sad. The way bees flew from flower to flower in search of nectar, or the way the wind brushed through the leaves, sending all the joy the world had to give in Tubbo’s direction. Today it felt cold, as if the shit luck that was affecting Tubbo was affecting the world around him too.

God Tubbo just wanted to go back to sleep. Or hibernation. Just fall asleep and never wake up until the world is alright again. That’d be nice-

“Tubbo?” Sapnap’s voice carried through the air, causing the young boy’s head to snap up in search for his friend. Before he could find the older boy, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso, spinning him around. Immediately, Tubbo found his head resting again the should of the raven-haired boy, his sobs continuing. Sapnaps had started to rub small circles on Tubbo’s back, giving him the much-needed comfort.

“You wanna talk about it?” Tubbo shook his head no, then paused, considering.

“Today was shit. And it's only halfway over.”

“Well then let's make the other half better.” Sapnap chuckled at Tubbo’s confused expression. “I was planning on pranking George today. You in?”

Tubbo nodded, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes and cheeks, pulling himself to a standing position. “I'm tired though.”

“I'll give you a piggyback.”

“Deal.”

* * *

“SAPNAP WHAT THE FUCK”

“TUBBO RUN!”

The two sprinted down the wooden path trying to get away from George who looked downright murderous. I mean, you can’t exactly blame George, he did go home to find everything replaced by crafting tables. His floor? Crafting tables. His walls? Crafting tables? Even his chests had been replaced. It ended up taking Tubbo and Sapnap 2 hours working together, and Georges reaction was 100% worth it.

Tubbo let out an evil cackle as he ran enjoying the absolute tomato that anger had made Georges face. Tubbo was sure that if he looked back he’d see steam coming out of his ears like an old cartoon. Sapnap was laughing too, and Tubbo was sure that if either of them laughed any harder they’d fall over and get attacked by George.

“This way!” Tubbo grabbed Sapnap’s hand and dragged him into the forests that surrounded l’manberg, following the familiar paths until they stopped, then just trusting his instinct. George most certainly hadn’t given up, but he had dropped his sword in return for more speed, something that Tubbo wasn’t sure if he was grateful for or not.

All wildlife had left the area as soon as the three got close, making it a lot easier to move once they didn't have to worry about running into some foxes, letting them travel virtually wherever they wanted. Branches would leave Tubbo’s vision about as quick as they entered, and despite the speed he had kept up the entire sprint, he could breathe fine. Or as fine as you can when your choking on your own laughter.

Soon enough the made it to a lake, a dead end. Tubbo and Sapnap turned around to see George barrelling towards them at full speed, obviously not noticing the water right behind them. At the very last second, Tubbo stepped to the side, watching and George sent both him and Sapnap right into the cold water.

It most certainly didn't help with his laughing problem.

The two older sat up, spitting water out of their mouthes and pushing now wet hair out of their faces. Tubbo smiled down at them “Take the L boys.”

He kept laughing until the older two climbed out of the water, grabbing him before he had a chance to run. His weak efforts to escape his friends did nothing to help his situation as he was thrown into the lake too. Despite the cold that washed across his skin he only laughed harder, something he never thought to be possible. His joy quickly spread to the other two as they got back into the water.

* * *

The three stayed at the lake for hours, swimming and splashing each other like there was no tomorrow. At one point they all got out and searched for berries, having a nice snack right on the shore of the lake they appropriately named crafting lake.

“Race you to the end of the lake and back!” Georges voice shouted from the shore, about to dive in.

“Bet I’d be faster than you running around the lake!” Sapnap replied, challenge in his voice.

“Deal. Tubbo, it's up to you to decide who wins.” Tubbo got up from where he was sitting, popping one last sweet berry into his mouth.

“Alright. The race will go as follows. Sapnap must sprint around the edge of the lake, sticking to the shore. George will swim from here to that rocky bit on the other side of the lake twice. The race will begin in 3. 2. 1. GO!”

Sapnap started running immediately and George took off, and Tubbo started announcing it to the crowd of animals who definitely cared about the outcome of this race. “And Sapnap is in the lead, sprinting around the lake as George swims very quickly. It's really hard to tell who is winning as they aren't even on the same path. George makes it to the middle of the lake a couple of seconds before Sapnap makes it a quarter of the way around but that means nothing in a race like this.” The two men in question were both putting more effort into this race than they ever seemed to put into the war, much to the amusement of Tubbo.

“Sapnap is pulling ahead.. Or wait is George pulling ahead? I really can’t tell so we’re just gonna have to wait until this race is finished. Tubbo moved to grab another berry enjoying the exhaustion on both faces as they desperately tried to win the battle of speed.

Unsurprisingly, George won, having had less distance to cover, but it wasn’t as much of a landslide as Tubbo had originally expected.

“Holy shit the sun is setting” Sapnap shocked Tubbo, who immediately looked for the sun that he could’ve sworn was right above their heads.

“We should head home.” The other two hummed in agreement.

“Uh guys.” George sounded concerned. “Which way is home”

“Uhhhhhh” Sapnap froze, looking at the trees.

“Hey George you brought your compass right?” Tubbo asked the eldest.

“No?”

“Fuck.”


End file.
